Controlling and switching between peripheral devices, such as VCRs, DVDs, A/V receivers, and the like, connected to a television is often fraught with difficulty as the consumer typically switches between multiple remote control units or switches between multiple layers on a universal remote control unit. In an alternative method to switching between multiple remote control units or between control layers on a universal remote control unit to control peripheral devices, the television is used to convert generic command codes received from a remote control unit to device specific command codes and directs the command codes to connected peripherals by directing signals to emitters connected to the ends of long cables and placed in front of the devices' receivers. See, e.g., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/138,702, entitled “Control System and User Interface for Network of Input Devices,” filed May 2, 2002, which is incorporated by reference. As depicted in FIG. 1, generic IR control signals 12 are received by the television 10, or other displace device, from a remote control unit 11 and, in response, a television 10 sends device specific IR signals down IR blaster cables 18 to emitters 17 connected to the ends of the cable 18. The signals 16 are broadcast from the emitters 17 to peripheral devices such as, e.g., a VCR 15, DVD 14 and the like, which are connected to the television 10 or other display device over media signal cables 13.
The use of blaster cables, however, increases the cost of the base television. In addition, the blaster cables increase the complexity of the installation of the peripheral devices as the end user must string the cables to each peripheral and locate the emitter in front of the IR receiver of each device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a remote control unit that facilitates the control of peripheral devices connected to a television set.